


Unknown Passion

by WhiteFoxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bi-Curiosity, Broadway, DEREK IS OBLIVIOUS, Derek Saves Stiles, Derek is a jerk, Drunk Sex, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, More tags later, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Oral Sex, Protective Derek, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Stiles is an actor, Stiles is innocent, Unresolved Sexual Tension, derek gets played, derek has brown eyes, derek is a training mma fighter, derek is a whore, sterek, stiles has blue eyes, stiles is so innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteFoxx/pseuds/WhiteFoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a 23 year old aspiring Broadway actor who recently moved to NYC on his own despite his mothers doubts. And to his mothers surprise Stiles is making it all on his own. But to make ends meet Stiles has to take up another part time job selling insurance in an office building. But what no one in New York knows is that he's also running away from his unpleasant past.</p><p>Derek is 26 years old. Tan, chiseled muscles, tall, handsome. All the ladies swoon over him. He is an  aspiring MMA fighter who fucks a different girl almost every night. Until he starts seeing a girl named Monica.</p><p>What happens when the two have to share a cubicle at the office?<br/>What happens when the two find out they are practically neighbors?<br/>Will the two become unlikely friends?<br/>And Will Monica tame the sexual beast within Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Hire

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the Sterek version of the story I have on wattpad. instead of Derek and Stiles, it's Kasey and Robbie so if you see some character appearance mistakes i'm sorry . Happy Reading!

Chapter 1  
Stiles's P.O.V  
I get home from musical rehearsals, and I am super beat. I walk through the door of my apartment and I put down the flyers for The Little Mermaid onto my small end table next to my loveseat. I'm the male lead in the musical, Eric. So I'm at rehearsals for endless hours of singing and dancing. But at least the girl who plays Ariel, Jessica. Short, natural blonde but she colored it red for the show...She's pretty cute. So in between all the yelling from the director and the running around the stage, I've got some eye candy to check out. Just the other day I got a peek of her doing a quick change backstage and caught a glimpse of her in just her purple sea shell bra and some black lace panties that showed off her cute little ass.  
I make myself some herbal tea and plop down on my nice comfy couch. Suddenly I hear...moaning? What the fuck?! What time is it? I glance over at my clock hanging from the wall right next to my door... 1 in the morning. No doubt it's my neighbor across the hall with who knows who, going at it like a couple of wild rabbits. I just moved in a week ago and almost every night I have heard moaning from across the hall. I roll my eyes and turn on my stereo. I look through a few stations and decide to put on a classical station and I sip on my warm tea.  
After I finish my tea, I put my dirty cup in the sink and turn off my stereo. I guess Mr. Fucks-A-Lot is finally done for the night because all is quiet. I sigh in relief and crawl into my queen sized bed. I look over to my closet, silently deciding what to wear to my new job tomorrow. I smile to myself deciding on my black vest, white button down shirt and black work pants. I stare at the ceiling in silence until I fall asleep.  
I wake up to my annoying alarm clock going off at 7:45 and get out of bed promptly, shutting off the blaring noise. I take my outfit out of my closet and get dressed. As I am putting my blue and silver tie on I think of my mom, how she was certain I couldn't make it on my own in New York as an actor. But here I am, my own place, making money doing plays and musicals, and another part time job selling insurance that I'll be starting today. I went there yesterday to set up my things and I have a cubicle and everything. I have to share with someone but it's better than nothing! I smile to myself as I walk to the bathroom, I comb my brown hair and put some pomade in it and style it into a pompadour...sexy! I smile triumphantly, take out my lip piercing, brush my teeth and I'm ready to go. I make myself a quick instant coffee and head out the door. I head down the wide staircase to the first floor of my apartment building and walk out of the big red brick structure, my small black car, waiting for me in my own parking spot. I get in and start the engine, driving to work. I park in front of the very tall concrete building. I shut off my car, get out, lock my doors and go inside the lovely building. I head to the see through, glass elevator and press the button to go to the 22nd floor. When I'm at my destination I step out and greet everyone I see, especially my boss. I say good morning to him as he is stuffing his face with jelly donuts, getting red jelly all over his chin. I pass another new hire that I met at orientation a couple of days ago. Her name is Monica, she is a tall, skinny, big breasted, olive skinned, brunette with dark brown eyes that almost call to you. In other words she's pretty hot. I wave to her as I clock in and head to my cubicle. I had all my stuff set up already, on the right side of our little office. The left side, kind of messy; crumpled papers near, not in the trash can, papers sprawled on the desk, pencils everywhere. Whoever sits there will be late if they aren't here in 6 minutes. I shake my head slightly as I settle in my seat and turn on my laptop.

Derek's P.O.V  
"Fuck! Bitch shut up." I pant pulling on this sluts long blonde hair as I fuck her harder and deeper. She screams in pleasure and I growl in disgust, hating her fucking scream. But I am so liking this tight pussy of hers. Soon I feel her getting tighter around my cock and I realize she is about to come soon.  
"Don't you fucking come yet. I'm not close." I growl between thrusts. The blonde bimbo moans nodding. I quickly grip her tiny waist harder, pounding into her soaking wet pussy. I groan as I come so hard, I feel the condom filling up. I pant, breaking a sweat, fucking her a little more as I ride out my orgasm and she comes all over my dick, her pussy tightening around my length. I moan and she collapses onto the bed and lays down next to me. I pant, catching my breath and grab a bottle of water that was sitting on my nightstand and take a nice long sip, refreshing my dry throat. The blonde chick sighs and starts to cuddle up next to me. I raise an eyebrow and sit up straighter, clearing my throat.  
"Get out. I need to get ready for bed." I stand up and gather her clothes from the floor and throw them into her lap.  
"Are you fucking kidding me Derek? It's fucking 2 in the morning." The slut says as she puts on her bra and underwear...what's her name again...? I just roll my eyes.  
"I don't fucking care what the fuck time it is. Get out of my apartment, bitch." I grab the clothes off her lap that she hasn't put on yet and throw them out the door with her purse and shoes. She scrambles out the door for her things and turns to me with her eyebrows furrowed.  
"You're a fucking asshole!" She yells as she picks her things up off the floor. I roll my eyes again. Ok now she's gonna regret that. I take the condom off my dick and chuck it at her face. I chuckle and smirk in satisfaction seeing my sperm spread all over her face and hair. I quickly slam the door shut and lock it before she can get another word out. I sigh and head to my bathroom to take a shower.  
"Why do dirty sluts think I want to cuddle with them?" I chuckle slightly as I shower. When I finally finish, I head to bed right away passing out quickly.  
I wake up at 8:40 am.  
"Fuck..." I groan as I wipe the drool off my cheek, getting up quickly. I brush my teeth and pee at the same time. When I'm finished I glance at myself in the mirror, looking at my flat, lean stomach and my arms. Not satisfied with how they were looking this morning I quickly get down on the bathroom floor and do a quick warm up of some sit-ups and push-ups. I run to my closet throwing a dress suit on with a black and blue tie. Looking at my clock on the microwave I see it's already 8:50...I have 10 minutes to get to work...fuck! I can't believe I am going to be late today. Grabbing my wallet and keys, I run out the door, locking it behind me. I run straight to work figuring the car would be a waste of time with traffic and what-not, I'd just end up being later. I get to the glass revolving doors of the boring ass insurance office I work in. I just hope my MMA career kicks in soon so I can ditch this place, but I still have a lot of training to do. So I'm stuck here to pay my bills, for the past almost 3 years. I get up to the elevator, getting inside quickly before it closed, surrounded by a bunch of other people, I feel a little claustrophobic. As we head up to the 22nd floor I smile seeing that it's only 8:56 am. I breathe calmly and when I get to my floor, I get out and clock in right at 9:00 am on the dot. I head to my cubicle and notice a guy at the desk that was just empty the other day. A new hire.  
"Hey welcome to the most boring place in the world. My name is Derek and we are going to be sharing this shitty little box for a long while." I say as I look at this guy really good as he turns around in his chair. Short, dark hair, big blue eyes, very skinny...nerdy-ish looking. Great...a neat freak. It says it all over his face.


	2. New Neighbor

Chapter 2

Stiles's P.O.V  
I hear a quiet shuffling behind me as I am finishing up the new hire documentation and I know someone has just walked into the cubicle. I can smell cologne and it's intoxicating. I glance at my watch, 9:01 am. Lucky bastard. I turn around in my spiny chair to say hello to my new office mate, but before I can get a word out he starts talking.  
"Hey welcome to the most boring place in the world. My name is Derek and we are going to be sharing this shitty little box for a long while." He greets me even before I'm turned around all the way. I study him silently for a moment. Short black hair, almost like mine. Muscular arms and chest, broad shoulders, big honey brown eyes under long dark lashes. He's dressed in a very nice suit and a black and blue tie. The girls here...and maybe some guys, must drool over him...I mean he's very attractive. I internally shake my head at myself making those thoughts disappear.  
"Hey...I'm Stiles," my voice is shy and quiet as usual when meeting new people. Derek just nods... He's looking at me...not saying much. What's he thinking?  
"Is it really all that bad here...? It seems pretty chill." I ask to break the silence that felt like it would have no end. Derek chuckles a bit and it sounds like he's almost scoffing at my question.  
"Yeah, it's chill. That's the problem. I need some fucking action!" My eyes widen a bit at his blatant use of the F-bomb in the office.  
"Well since you're new here, you probably won't be taking calls today," he states eyeing me. I watch his full pink lips as he talks.   
"Yeah, the boss says I'll be doing computer work today, mostly." Derek nods his head slowly, still eyeing me with those eyes that look like the color of a tall glass of iced tea. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I put my thick framed, Ray Bans on and turn to my computer, feeling heated under his gaze.  
Sooner than I realize, It's 1 o'clock. I close my laptop and stand up from my wooden desk to stretch. As I stand, I look around the cream colored office. From here I can see the tops of a few peoples heads, but a lot of people are out to lunch at the moment. I turn to see Derek on the phone talking to a potential customer.  
"Surely someone as sexy as you Miss. Lara, would need some insurance, just for safety, ya know?" I hear him smooth talk the woman into buying our life insurance plan...what it has to do with her looks is beyond me, but it seems to work for him. Of course it works for him, just listening to his soft velvety voice anyone would do just about anything he asked. Is what he was doing even legal? I shake my head as I start to walk out of the cubicle.  
"Hey, where you off to?" Derek inquires curiously raising a heavy eyebrow. Derek...curiosity killed the cat...although Derek doesn’t strike me as a cat...more like a ravenous wolf.  
"Lunch" I say, without looking at him. I may start blushing like a fool if he looks at me a certain way. Why? Who knows!? Not me!  
"You wanna go down the street and grab a pizza slice with me?" he asks as I see him stand up in my peripheral vision. Yes! I do...but...I need to get on good terms with Mr. Boss man in case I am ever late or anything.  
"No thanks, I'm taking the boss out to Jimmy Johns," I grab my wallet quickly and I head out of the cubicle.  
"Hey boss, how about some Jimmy Johns? My treat." The boss looks up at me and his green eyes light up and sparkle like a little kid watching fireworks at the mention of free food.   
"Call me Raymond, son! Yes, that sounds great!" Raymond slowly struggles to get out of his office seat and when he is finally done I can hear him panting slightly and his blonde come over is a bit damp from sweating. So Raymond and I go down to the cafe for some delicious subs. I get my usual Turkey Tom with no tomatoes and extra turkey with some plain chips and a water. And Raymond orders the biggest sandwich they have and doubles everything on it. Jeez Louise... After lunch with Raymond, I head back to my cubicle and see Derek is still working on some papers.  
"Hey Derek, you gonna go to lunch now? You must be hungry." I ask smiling, feeling better being around him then before, but Derek just walks past me, down to the cafe... Did I say something wrong? I shrug and settle back into my desk for a few more hours of paperwork. DING! I hear my e-mail alert ring on my laptop, so I pull up my e-mail and see I have a message from Monica. I smile happy to see someone is trying to befriend me. I move my cursor and open up the e-mail.  
'Hey Stiles, do you wanna get a drink tonight and go back to your place after for a little fun? ;) - Monica'  
My eyes widen at her blunt forwardness, but how could I refuse, she is so sexy. I email her back and tell her I'd love to, and I'd pick her up at 8. Just as I send the e-mail, Derek comes back from lunch. He seems a little better, but he's still pretty silent. I sigh quietly and get back to work.  
Finally the time reaches 5 O'clock and work is over. I power down my laptop and reorganize my desk so everything is nice and tidy.   
"Bye Derek, I'll see you around." I say as I smile and wave at him. He just nods his head at me, not really smiling. He should smile. I bet he has an amazing, drop dead gorgeous smile. I say goodbye to Raymond and everyone else in the office as I clock out and head out to my car to go home. When I arrive home I quickly shower, getting fresh and clean. I step out, dry myself off and wrap the towel around my waist, heading over to my walk in closet. I decide on my new outfit and change into my favorite red, plaid button down and black jeans. I fix up my hair nicely and put a black stud into my lip and I fix up my place really quick. Grabbing my keys and wallet, I walk out the door to my car and drive to pick up Monica from the address she had texted me about an hour ago.  
Monica comes out of her house and my jaw almost drops to the floor. Her long curly, brown hair has a cute purple slower in it that matches her sexy, short, tight, purple dress and she's wearing black pumps that make her olive legs look super long and sexy. And the dress is nice and low cut so I get a nice view of her tits. I lick my lips, happy that I get some of that ass tonight.   
We go to the local bar, Fox Den and have a couple drinks. I stick to beer since I'm driving, but I can tell Monica's already a little tipsy. She giggles a lot and plays with her hair, twirling it around her long fingers. We talk and find out a little about each other. Monica is 22, she loves Italian food, hates needles, has a poodle named Pooka and has 2 older brothers named Jackson; who is 25 and Mason; who is 30. Now I'm ready to go back to my place. This place smells like creepy drunks and cigarettes. So I suggest to Monica that we ditch the bar and go someplace a little more comfortable.  
Finally, we leave around 11:30 and I drive us back to my place that's only about 15 minutes away, as I am driving I feel Monica's hands roam over my thighs and then to my zipper as she tries to unzip my pants. I chuckle and tell her to wait just a few more minutes.  
I close and lock the door to my apartment, and I turn around to see a naked Monica standing in front of me. Her hair, down and caressing her olive shoulders, and her dark brown eyes, filled with lust and they lure me in. She grabs me by the collar and drags me to my bed. I am flailing on the inside. Monica pushes me down and unbuttons my shirt slowly, then she rips off my pants and I gasp at the sudden loss of clothing, laying there with only my unbuttoned shirt and boxers on. Monica smiles slyly and runs a finger down my chest and straddles me.  
"So Stiles, are you gonna fuck my tight pussy real good tonight?" I just nod, at a loss for words, and I get really hard as she rubs herself against me. She leans forward and I suck on her little pink nipples making them harden as she moans softly. Suddenly she is off of me and she pulls down my boxers roughly and licks her lips as my erection springs forward. Slowly, she licks the head of my dick, running her tongue along the slit, then she pops me into her mouth, sucking on it and teasing me. I grab her head and make her take my whole dick into her mouth and I groan in pleasure as Monica deep throats my leaking, throbbing cock. She moans with her mouth still around my length and it sends a shock of pleasure through me and I feel the hot pressure of an impending orgasm deep within me. I get up quickly and slip a condom on.   
"You ready for this dick Monica?" I ask as I smile. She nods laying down on top of my red cotton sheets. I get in between her wide spread legs and slide myself inside of her. She is so wet and tight and she feels so good on my dick. I pound into her, fucking her so hard she screams my name. As I thrust harder and harder into her she plays with her nipples, making them pebble under her touch and she moans loudly, trying to stifle another scream.  
"Stiles, I'm going to come!" She screams in pleasure and I can feel her getting tighter around my cock.  
"Come for me baby" I encourage her as I fuck her deeper. She comes all over my dick and it feels so good contracting around me that I come too. We both collapse into a sweating, panting heap. Lying next to each other catching my breath I put my arms around her. She quickly gets up and starts getting dressed.  
"Where are you going?" I ask confused, furrowing my brows a bit.  
"Uh...home, duh. My friend is coming to pick me up." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I frown at her a bit.  
"So...you don't wanna stay here and cuddle?" I ask a bit disappointed, looking down at my bed so she doesn't see it on my face. She sucks her teeth and scoffs.  
"Umm..no? What the fuck, are you gay? What a fag" She waves me off and takes her purse, heading out the door. Wow...that wasn't totally and horribly mortifying or anything... Right as the door shuts I hear a pounding on my door.  
"Do you have any fucking idea what fucking time it is?!" I hear an almost familiar voice. I let out an exasperated sigh and quickly throw on some flannel PJ pants and go to the door. I open it and there before my very eyes stands Derek, in nothing but his boxers...that look awful tight.

Derek's P.O.V  
What a fucking shy fag! Like really? Shy people irritate me. I fake flirt with this girl on the phone, the way I usually do to get them to buy the insurance plan. As soon as I finish the phone call, I see Stiles standing up from his desk.  
"Hey, where you off to?" I ask as nicely as I can, being a bit grumpy from hunger.  
"Lunch," he says simply, without even looking at me...ooook...what gives.  
"You wanna go down the street and grab a pizza slice with me?" I ask standing up, wanting to take my lunch too. I'm starving.  
"No thanks, I'm taking the boss to Jimmy Johns." Then he grabs his shit and leaves without another word to me. What's his deal? Just a couple hours ago he was looking at me like I was a celebrity or something. I growl lowly and sit back down at my messy desk. This punk ass prick is going to do me like that? Man I am just trying to be nice to him since he is new, but nooo, he has to go kiss ass to our fat ass boss already on his first day. Maybe it's because I don't smile...am I intimidating...? The secretary Kari said that's what my problem is. I sigh going back to work, dialing a number. Soon I am cursed with an old lady on the line.  
"Hello Ma'am can I interest you in some life insurance? We have a really great special today." I ask kindly, giving my best fake nice voice for the old hag.  
"Oh my dear...Insurance. I remember my first cat was so special, she had three legs and one eye." She sighs in remembrance. Oh my god this lady cannot be serious. I groan inwardly not believing my luck just ran out. I sigh and listen to this crazy old bat talk about each of her 37 cats she has had over her lifetime. Soon an hour passed, and I finally got the old lady to give me her credit card information. I get up and stretch, and as soon as I do, I spot Stiles coming back from lunch with a huge smile on his face. I just roll my eyes. What a bitch. As soon as he gets to our box, I walk away, ignoring his brown nose ass. I walk up to one of the hot new girls I saw earlier and I lean over onto her desk.  
"Hey Monica want to grab some lunch?" I ask her giving her my signature half smile.  
"Who are you cutie?" Monica says biting her blood red lip. I chuckle as she checks me out.  
"I'm Derek. So lunch now?" I ask again. She nods smiling widely, getting up and leaving with me. We get to the little pizza joint down the street and Monica enthuses how much she loves Italian food. We have a great conversation together and it turns out we have a lot of things in common. But sadly our lunch flew by and was over too quickly and we went back to work together. I ignore Stiles and his happy self as I get my work done. I also finally get most of the paperwork done that kept stacking up on my desk. Hopefully all this hard work here pays off. I would really like a raise, since I've worked for this damn company for almost 2 years already. After I finally finished all of my work I didn't realize it was time to clock out already until I saw Stiles cleaning up his desk and preparing to go. I quickly pile my finished paperwork and put it in the completed bin, heading to the line at the clock out station. Stiles said bye to me as I was finishing filing my work, but I didn't say anything, I just nodded at him. When I clock out I walk over to the grocery store that's close to my apartment building and grab a few things that I need at home. Milk: Check. Eggs: Check. Cereal: Check. Protein powder: Check. I go to the self-check out and pay for my things, walking home in comfortable solace.  
I put my groceries away right when I got home then decided to relax and watch something on TV. One thing for sure that I love about New York is that everything is in walking distance from me. I also don't have to worry about any unexpected visitors since my parents died in a car accident when I was sixteen and I'm an only child. As for the rest of my family, they are not close with me either since they didn't like how my parents were making their money. But I didn't worry about it, since the money they left me helped me live through high school and got me through community college. And I inherited their house back in Cali, so I basically have a house all to myself on the other side of the country that’s already paid for. I am pretty happy with how my life is at the moment, and if my parents were alive they would be proud of me. A 26 year old with his own place, a fully paid for car and having fun with my life.  
Once dinner time rolls around I put some pasta on the stove and as it's cooking I do my workout routine of some push-ups and sit-ups, breaking a sweat. I relax and stir my pot adding in some grilled chicken breast in it. I serve my food and head to the living room watching some comedy movie on Netflix as I eat. Before the movie finishes, I doze off on the couch, with my belly full of food. Suddenly everything is vividly colored and hazy around the edges and I know I'm dreaming. I start to dream about this hot ass girl, and as I am fucking her really good she changes into a man moaning in pleasure as I am fucking his ass. I wake up quickly, freaking out. I pant and look around my living room seeing my movie had finished. Looking down, I see that I have a boner poking out of my boxers. I furrow my brows and sigh, concentrating on making it go away. I go to my bedroom and hear faint moans coming from across the hall. I roll my eyes, wishing these apartments had soundproof walls. I take of my shirt, leaving just my boxers on and I crawl into my king size bed and lay down, trying to go to sleep, but the moans get louder. I sigh, getting up and when I walk into my living room, I hear someone slam a door loudly. At this point I am now pissed off. I go out into the hallway and bang on the door of my neighbor, across the hall.   
"Do you have any fucking idea what fucking time it is?!" I yell, pissed off to the point where I'm going to sock this guy in the face. Soon the door opened and to my surprise I come face to face with Stiles. And even more of a surprise, he has nice pajamas on and no shirt, showing off how pale and thin he is.  
"Stiles, you live across the hall from me?" I ask still surprised to see him.  
"Yeah...seems like it...well sorry about all the noise, but she left, so there won't be any more disturbances...sorry about that" he says as he rubs the back of his neck with his palm, a slight blush across his face.   
"Well then...night buddy, see you at work later on" I say as a wave goodbye to him and he disappears into his apartment and I head off to mine. I guess he's like me, fuck em and dump em. I chuckle to myself and go to bed passing out quickly.  
The next morning, I wake up very well rested and ready to work. I dare say I almost feel cheery. I even get to work early. Stiles hasn't arrived yet...he may have the day off since I don't see any of the new people here. I get myself busy right away, making calls and doing the daily paperwork. Once I get close to finishing up, I see my boss with a cart piled high with papers and he is going to every cubicle, giving a stack to each person. When he reaches me, I can already hear him breathe heavily and a slight scent of B.O flows through the air.   
"Here you go Derek, two stacks for you to do since your partner is still in training." My fat ass boss says. I just put on a smile and nod.  
"Thank you sir. My other pile of work was getting low anyways." I remark, taking the stacks from his meaty hands. I hand him my finished work and he puts it in the empty bin for the finished work.   
"Not a lot of finished work to collect boss?" I ask curiously raising a brow at him, and he just shakes his head.  
"Nope, probably at the end of the day though... This bin will hopefully be filled. Well...keep up the good work Derek. Oh and by the way, we are going to have a meeting with all of the employees tomorrow after everyone has their lunch." He says while fiddling with the papers in his hands. I nod settling into my desk and try to get to the new pile of paper work and the list of calls I need to make.   
After work, I got home to change my clothes into some black basketball shorts and a black tank top, I grab my gym bag and head to the gym I go to for MMA training to meet with my trainer. I start the warm ups he asks me to do; 20 squats, 40 lunges, 50 sit ups, 20 jumping jacks, 30 push-ups and by the end of it I can feel myself breaking a sweat. When I'm done with the final push ups, he puts me in the ring to fight someone else he is training. I look at him, sizing him up as I put my mouth guard on and I wrap my hands and feet. He is tall, dark skin with dark eyes to match, he looks stronger than me but I'll be faster, more agile. When I finish, I start getting ready, watching the guy move around and I smirk to myself already seeing his weak spot. The bell goes off and he comes charging after me. I dodge a wide swing and get three short hard hits on his side. I hear him grunt in pain already backing away. I look at him and take one step towards him and see he is mad, suddenly he charges at me. I punch him right in the forehead and duck down, swiping my foot underneath him, making him fall on his back hard. Before he could recover from what I just did to him, I pinned him down to an arm bar and start pulling. He struggled a bit trying to escape my hold, but I was locked on. Finally he tapped out and the bell rang. I let him go instantly and he spits out his mouth guard right away and pants. I smirk pulling my mouth guard out and get up.  
"Good match dude." I tell him, offering him a hand. He smiles, taking my hand.  
"Thanks, I'm Dylan by the way." He pulls himself up and winces a bit, rotating his shoulder. I nod, smiling.  
"I'm Derek. How long have you been at this gym for?" I ask as I unwrap my hands.  
"Not long, just started yesterday. You got any pointers?" I nod and we talk together as we practice pins on each other and help each other out, making each other better. At the end of our training, our coach comes to us and tells us that he is proud of us, teaming up and helping each other out. So me and Dylan head to the showers as we talk about ourselves.   
"So you married Dylan? Any kids?" I ask as I grab a towel, going to the showers, with him following behind me.  
"Not married, but I do have a kid. He is nine." Dylan says. I smile nodding as I take off my shorts and boxers to step into the shower. All of a sudden I get the feeling I'm being watched and I look up to see Dylan staring at me wide eyed.  
"Dude, what is it?" I ask sort of scared all of a sudden.  
"Nothing...It's just, I don't mean to stare but...you're huge Derek." Dylan says a bit loudly. I chuckle and I can feel my cheeks redden a bit.  
"Stop staring. I know I'm big...and to answer your question it's 11 inches when I'm hard." Dylan looks at his shorts and scratches his head.  
"Now I'm embarrassed how small I am compared to you…and for staring..." I just shake my head at him.  
"Dude, it's alright I don't judge at all. And plus, I'm cool with being naked in front of you, I know you got a man." I say surprising him. He probably didn't know, I knew he was gay. I'd seen his partner drop him off at the gym today and give him a goodbye kiss. They were cute together.  
"How did you know?" Dylan asks sort of panic-y, like he was afraid of me judging him.  
"This afternoon when I was walking into the gym I saw a guy dropping you off in a car, and he gave you a goodbye kiss, I'm cool with you being gay Dylan, I have some gay and lesbian relatives in my family." I say as I step into the shower and shampoo my hair.  
"Oh ok, well I'm glad your cool with it. Since it would really suck because we just became friends... I wouldn't want to lose such a new friendship so soon ya know?" Dylan says from the shower stall across from me. I nod and close my eyes so I don't get soap in them as the shampoo runs down my face.  
After I finished up getting ready to go home, I had a few more laughs with Dylan and he showed me some pictures of his partner and their son. They seem so happy together I can't help but smile. And I can tell how in love he is with his partner, his face just lights up when he mentions his fiance'. We exchange phone numbers before we head our separate ways. We agreed to chill and grab a few drinks together sometime this week. As I listen to my iPod as I walk home, my phone vibrates and I pull it out and see a new message from Dylan. Before I could open it, I bump against someone’s back hard, almost making them fall. I pull out an ear bud.  
"Oops, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying... Stiles?" I say as he turns around looking at me.  
"Hey Derek. Heading home?" Stiles asks. I nod looking at what he is wearing. A shirt with...I think a band on it and a scarf around his neck even though its May and not really all that cold out anymore, and skinny jeans that show off more how skinny he really is.  
"Yeah. I just came from training." I say putting my phone in my pocket and powering off my iPod.  
"What about you? What have you been up to on your day off?"


End file.
